Someone needs to care
by mlj23
Summary: She thought this party would be the best night of her life but it is at the party when everything goes horrible wrong. Family, Friends, Macy centric . Bad summary. Good story . Macy centric 00C
1. The beginning isn't always beautiful

**A/N : This is my first attempt at a fanfiction of any kind but I just love Nacy and everyone's great stories so I thought I'd give it a go . I'm going to try and make things happen like they would for a normal teenager, going out and what not :) I can just promise drama drama drama:) **

**Disclamer: I dont't own anything bar my own ideas.**

Macy slammed her locker door shut , making Sophie beside her jump with surprise " Sorry" Macy muttered as she dropped to the ground at the foot of her locker. This day was lasting forever. But finally only one more lesson and she'd be out of school and on to the pitch where she could work off some of that negative energy. The thought brightened her up momentarily but then she realised what lesson she had next. Biology. With him ."Urgh" She moaned dropping her head into her hands. She considered skipping it momentarily, just so she wouldn't have to see him. But her teacher had already seen her. She dragged herself up and walked along the corridor jamming her ipod in her ears and made her way to the lesson.

When she arrived she took up her usual place at the back sliding her bag under the desk and got out the stuff she'd need. She was rooting round her bag when

"Macy can I speak to you a minute?"

She looked up . It was him. His brown eyes staring into her's pleadingly. His curls a mess on his head as he ran a hand through them uneasily.

Macy Pov

How could he be so dense? Did he not get the message? I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to hear his excuses. He shouldn't even need to make excuses. We're not going out. So why does he feel the need to come and explain himself. Idiot. "I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment Nick" he winced . Good. That's what he said to me that night. "Well what about after class?" I stared at him. Seriously. I don't want nothing to do with him. He was just going to become the boy who sits infront of me in Biology.

"I don't think you understand Nick. I'm busy. Jeez its almost like you stalking me" I said tauntingly. I used exactly the same words he used for dramatic effect. "So I'd appricate it if you'd leave me alone . Permantly". His resolve was like steel. " Macy we need to talk" What did he not get " Nick I don't want to talk to you. Ever again" His mouth opened as if to say something but then Mr Gashaw came in forcing the class to silence and Nick took his seat after a frustrated glance my way. Finally. I put my head down and wished the next hour would fly by

_Flashback_

_She walked into the house. Some kid's parent had left town for the week and a massive party had been planned. She was here to have a goodtime with her friends and had been helped along by her new friend Mr Apple Sours that Meg had managed to steal from her older brothers. It was the place to be , the party of the year. Apparently everyone would be here so hopefully that meant him too. She looked into the mirror checking out her make-up. Nick. Nick Lucas . 1/3 of the amazing band Jonas. At first Macy had just been obsessed with the band and the boys but as she got to know them she became less obessed with the band and more into becoming friends with them. Especially Nick. They just clicked, He was in her Biology class. They'd exchanged emails and began talking. They'd also spent some free lessons together just talking and chatting. She straightened up her clothes. Leggings and a top with the sides cut out showing her black lacy bra. Her hair flowed down her back looking effortless and her make-up was adult, Black rimmed eyes. Red lips. She was going for an Effy from Skins look. She felt great and felt that she looked hot. Maybe tonight was her lucky night. She could hear "Sexy Bitch" by Akon playing. She smiled at her reflection. The room was full. Everyone was dancing. Macy put her hands up in the air and swayed over to her friends swinging her hips. Someone put a cup in her hand. Stella. She drank it . Definatly Alchoholic. She downed it and grinned at her friend. This was going to be a good night and she needed one to get over the bombshell that had been dropped on her. She just wanted to forget it all and be a proper teenager for one night. _

**A/N I'll try and update daily. I think its going to be a long one. So give me some inspiration and R and R . Its going to get soo much better from here:) **


	2. Ripped Pictures and Hearts

**A/N So thanks for the story alerts I really appriciate it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers. The only thing that is mine is my ideas.**

After Biology finished Nick just watched her leave knowing it was pointless to try and speak to her. He sighed as he left the room. Stupid Party. Stupid Alcohol. He'd messed up and he knew it. But he wanted a chance to apologise and try and get back some normalcy between him and Macy. They had been quite good friends plus all the added flirting. When she'd told him she was going to Calvin's house party it made him more excited cause everyone he liked was going. He looked up. Normally his brothers would be waiting for him but they knew what had happened. They weren't talking to him either

Lacrosse had been good that day. She'd played centre and had ran off some her negativity but as she got closer to home she just slowed down little by little until she was infront of her house. She didnt want to go in. Her Mom would be crying most likely and her Dad would either not be there or shouting. She hoped not there. He was an ass. She walked up her steps and slid in through the door trying not to make any noise. Fortunatly her Mom was downstairs on the phone. Macy could hear her "Just come home please , we need to talk" her Mom slurred down the phone. "Jeez Mom its 5 o clock and you are off it" Macy muttered to herself. She tiptoed to her room and looked at the carnage. Her Jonas posters that had once been pride of place on her grey wall were now ripped. The photo of her and Nick from when they all went Ice skating one time was ripped in half. There was some glass on the floor from when she'd thrown the frame that held all her Jonas tickets and Memorabillia. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed another photo that she hadnt seen the other day which had survived. It was one of her , Stella and the Boys. Stella was her best friend who was having a "thing" with Joe Lucas. The pair stood together Stella smiling out into the camera lense with Joe looking at her. It was a beautiful picture. Kevin stood in the middle smiling as well and then she was next stood with Nick who had his arm around her. She grabbed her scissors and brutally cut him out . "Looks nicer now" She muttered and put it back in it's frame

Stella POV

I was in the middle of sewing a killer dress for friday night, pins in my mouth when my phone rang "Drat" I looked at Caller Id. _**Joe Calling**_. "Hey Joseph how can I help you?" The voice of her favourite boy in the world slid down the phone

"I'm just calling to see if Macy is ok?"

"Macy?, What about me?"

"Well I know you are great cause you and I are going to the Nation on Friday night together"  
"Maybe I'm thinking of a reason to get out of it"

"Do you want to get out of it?"

"Haven't thought of a reason yet"

The banter between me and Joe was always great. I was actually so excited for Friday night that I was planning to skip last lesson to make myself look as great as physically possible.

"So Macy?"

"Is in such a bad place right now even without your ass of a brother"

"I know , I can't beilive he said that. He was lucky that I didnt tell Mom"

"She cried like all night"

"Are they talking now?"  
"Are you kidding me Joe? She wants nothing to do with him. She is so over him"

At that moment I heard a crash on my balcony window. I screamed down the phone to Joe out of fright

"STELLA"

"There is something at my window!"

"Probs a bird or something, Have a look"

I snuck over to my window , pulling back my pink curtains and looked out

There was ... Macy. Drunk

"Joe I'm going to have to call you back"

"Stella? What's wrong"

"Macy is here. Something has happened. I gotta go"

"Call me later please"

I hung up and opened the balcony windows

"Macy"

Macy who had been looking over the edge turned and gave a childish smile "Stella" She was a mess. She was wearing what she had worn to school but It was all muddy and there was a cut on her knee" She was so drunk. "Macy what's happened"

And when I said that her face crumbled bursting into tears

"They they they're getting a divorce"...

**A/N Bit of a cliffhanger hey:) Thanks to EchollsandMars95 especially and I loved the story alerts and favourites 3**


	3. The truth can be deceptive

**A/N :Finally get to see what happened that night! But it might not be the whole story ;') **

**This took me all day so I blame you guys if i fail my alevels! ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or "DJ got us falling in love again by Usher.**

_Flashback: _

_Macy was sat on a couch at the end of the "dance floor" Stella had disappeared with Joe The others were dancing with their various partners and Macy was alone. She didn't want to be but there was no one there that she wanted to dance with. Well there was one person but he was a.w.o.l . The song had changed to "DJ's got us falling in love again" by Usher and Macy really wanted to dance! "Fine I'll dance by myself!" she thought and had jumped up striding across the space when someone caught her arm. She turned and saw Van Dyke holding her hand. "Dance" said the blonde. Macy smiled. Hell yes she would dance with one of the best looking boys in the school. But he wasn't who she really wanted. They moved right to the centre and began to dance . Van Dyke grabbing her hips as Macy started to ripple her body letting the music wash over her and feeling the bass._

_"__**Cause Baby tonight the DJ got us falling in love again .. So dance dance like its the last night of your life life life"**_

_Later on that nighy a very drunk Macy and Stella stumbled in to a room looking for Stella's bag tripping over some coats in the process. They both lay on the floor giggling. Stella reached for her camera saying " You and Van Dyke hey?" Macy smiled. For some reason Stella had an obsession with setting Macy up even though she knew who she really liked. " No Stel Not going to happen" , "Why ever not" Macy stared at Stella " I don't think you understand how much I like him. Seriously he is the most interesting person I have ever met. If he ever gives me a compliment my whole inside like bubbles. I get jealous about him and I just want to spend all my time with him , this has never happened to me before. He is like my proper first crush. Whatever this is its different. Its darker and more powerful" Stella laughed "I know , I know but nothing is going to happen if you don't talk to him Mace". Macy squinted "But I don't think he likes me" Stella shrugged "Well you need to find out for sure" Macy smirked " Why are you so good at advice yet you and Joe aren't seeing eachother" Stella smiled "Because I can't take my own advice even though it is brilliant. So Macy . Nick . Tonight. You two talking? I will make this happen" Stella located her bag and pulled a bottle out "Well actually Mr Vodka will make this happen"_

_Nick was sat in a office silently on his own when Meg walked in . "Nickkyy come and join the party" He didn't reply. Meg pouted slightly. Nick was no fun but she had something that would help. "Hey Nick wanna play a game just you and me ?" Nick looked up. "What kind of game" he asked suspiciously. "A drinking game to get you in a better mood" He again was silent . "Or I could just leave" Meg threatened " No" Nick didn't want to be left alone . He looked at Meg. She was wearing what could hardly be called a dress and lacy tights. She looked hot. She was also brandishing a bottle of Sambuca. _

_20 minutes later Macy was ready to find Nick. Stella had made her look hotter than ever with her impressive make up skills and she felt so happy inside. "Anyone seen Nick" she asked . Lucy , the girl's whose house it was heard her and answered " I think he was in the office" Macy smiled in gratiude and went to find to find her crush. But as she walked towards the door she could here voices . Nick's . "Hahahha Macy No. She is such a slag just like her Mother and she is like stalking me. Its disgusting really I feel sorry for the girl" Macy's heart stopped. There was a loud screeching noise in her ears and the room starting to shake. She tried to enhale and exhale deeply but she just couldn't breathe. Then the door started open and Macy just stood there like a startled deer as Joe stared at her. "Oh shit" Past Joe Macy could see Nick and Meg kissing. She thought she was going to faint. She whimpered. Here was the boy she loved kissing one of her best friends. "Do you mind? We're a bit preoccupied. He opened his eyes and looked up and saw Macy. He looked her dead in the eye and there was nothing there .No emotion. There was absolute silence and it seemed like forever but really it was seconds. "Macy" Stella shouted at her friend laughing as she ran up to the door. She saw her friend's face and saw into the room. "Shit. Macy come on lets go" Macy was stood there frozen. "Macy" Stella dragged her "Joe please help" Joe grabbed her other arm . "Slag" spat Nick. And at that precise moment Macy broke into a million pieces. _

Stella watched her friend as she slept off the worst of the alcohol. So the divorce was final. Stella hated the bad timing. She hated Nick. She hated Macy's Mom and Dad.

She couldn't imagine what it must be like to go throught that. She needed to help Macy. "Nick" Macy whimpered in her dream. "Noo Nick" Stella whinced, Macy had been having the same dream for the past couple of nights she had said. The dream of what happened that night. After finding Nick and Meg , Joe and Stella had taken her to Stella's where Macy had tried to cry her pain away. Clearly it hadn't worked. That girl was hurting. Stella's heart ached in sympathy for Macy. But at least Stella's heart had a twin.

**A/N Hope you liked it . If you are lucky and I feel hyper there might be another chapter tonight:) Thanks for the story alerts and reviews They really make my day. Sorry for any mistakes:) x**


	4. Sometimes Bad guys get hurt

**A/N: This is about Nick's side of the story and maybe you won't all hate him so much ahha :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Ellie Goulding's "Guns and Horses' If you havent heard of her she is an amazing british singer so go check her out. I'll put a link down the bottom to the you tube of her video for it.**

Nick POV

Since last friday my life hadn't been going too good. It was my own fault but right now I needed someone to talk to just so I could work out my next move. I ran down a checklist of possibilities. Joe? No way , Stella? Not if I wanted to live, Kevin? Bad idea. All I wanted to do was to talk to Macy and to apologise and to tell her the truth. Seriously I couldn't beilive I'd been such an ass. Think Nick Think. Where could she be? What lesson did she have? MATHS. Of course she had maths. She had said how bad it was to have Maths last thing on a tuesday. Right. I decided to wait outside her lesson. Thankfully Stella wasn't in her class. Making my way over to maths I ran over what I would say but I couldn't put together words.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice Meg until she was stood right infront of me. "Nickyyy boy" I swear she was the only person who called me Nicky. I hated it. "Not right now Meg" I said trying to push past but she wouldn't move " Not as talkative as Friday night then" she said twirling a piece of hair around her finger "Friday was a mistake, I was drunk" She pouted "That's not a very nice thing to say" I stared at her. What I saw in her in the first place I never knew. I bent down and whispered in her ear " Does everybody else know how you flirted with and got on who one of your best friends like. Gosh I wouldn't like to be you when they all find out especially Van Dyke" It was a well known fact that Meg fancied Van Dyke. She scowled at me. " Nickky why you being so mean. Don't act like you weren't willing." Suddenly a locker door slammed and both of us looked up. Macy was stood staring at us , sending daggers with her eyes. Meg laughed and put her arms round my neck "Oh Nickkyy" Macy just turned and walked away. "Macy" I called but it was no good. " I ripped Meg's arms off me and pushed her away "Stay away from me alright?"

Meg seemed shocked at my sudden burst of anger . She narrowed her eyes and whispered " I don't know why you keep trying Nicky . The rest of the world might think you are an angel but me and Macy know otherwise. I'm willing to accept you for who you are but yet you keep on pushing me away and there is no way Macy would ever speak to you again if I told her the things you told me friday. Even though clearly she isn't so innocent" That's when I lost it . "Get away" I spat. I think it was then she understood how much of a mess I was. She just left without another word and I slammed a nearby locker. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Joe staring "What?" I made my way to the parking lot so I could calm down and as I watched the rain fall down my window screen I saw a car pull out of a parking slot infront of me. It was Macy.

Maybe it was a bit irrational to follow Macy but I still needed to talk to her. We both ended up at this bar about 2 miles from school. Macy parked up and went inside so I decided to park round the block incase she saw my car. 5 minutes later I walked in to the bar and saw that it was a open mic night . Macy was sat there ready to go onstage with a guitar. I didn't even know she played. I found a corner booth and waited. Macy got up on stage to applause from the audiance " Hi , I'm Macy and this song is called Guns and Horses . I wrote it myself and its about unrequited love. So this is for everyone who has negativity going on in their life right now." She had some water and began to sing as the audience quitened down . I heard someone whisper :"this kid is amazing"

Macy had her eyes closed as she began to sing

You're so quiet

But it doesn't phase me

You're on time

You move so fast

Makes me feel lazy

And let's join forces

We've got our guns and horses

I know you've been burnt

But every fire is a lesson learnt

I left my house

Left my clothes

Door wide open

Heaven knows

You're so worth it, you are

and with that she opened her eyes and looked up and literally sang her heart out for the next bit

But I wish I could feel it all for you

I wish I could be it all for you

If I could erase the pain

And maybe you'd feel the same

I'd do it all for you

I would, I would, I would, I would

I was blown away and a tear grew in the corner of my eye. "I think she wrote this about me" and at that moment I hated myself so much for causing her so much pain. It was so obvious the pain in her voice. Then she caught my eye. Like a professional she carried on and she didn't flinch once and just carried on singing. She was mesmirising to watch. It was back to the chorus again

It's time to come clean and make sense of everything

It's time that we found out who we are

'Cause when I'm standing here in the dark

I see your face in every star

But I wish I could feel it all for you

I wish I could be it all for you

If I could erase the pain

And maybe you'd feel the same

I'd do it all for you

I would, I would, I would, I would

I'd do it all for you, I would

I'd do it all for you, I would

I'd do it all for you, I would

I'd do it all for you, I would

I'd do it all for you

The power in her voice was insane. and as the song came to a close she whispered a "thank you" into the microphone. The audience clapped and I just sat there in silence as Macy packed her kit away and walked towards the exit , shaking hands with her fans . As she past she just said to me "Not now Nick"

_Flashback._

_Nick watched Macy sat on the sofa on her own at the party , Her foot was tapping and Nick was about to go ask her to dance when Macy got up making her way across the dance floor. Nick stood too to join her when he saw Van Dyke grab her arm. He saw Macy smile and the two began to dance, she looked so happy and so beautiful and yet Nick felt so dark inside. He wanted to dance with her. The way she was dancing was not the dance of just friends in his eyes. Macy was slowly shaking her hips back and forth , raising her hands in the air. Nick saw the look in Van Dyke's eye as he checked Macy out . He also saw when Van Dyke began to lean down to kiss her but then Joe grabbed him by the arm " What you doing bro" Nick turned back quickly but Macy and Van Dyke were gone. _

_Macy had kissed another boy. Well that's what it looked like was about to happen. Nick turned to his brother "Nothing. Absolutly nothing. He rose trying to find a quiet place. He didn't know he had been watched by Meg. Meg who had just watched one of her best friends Macy dance with Van Dyke the boy who she had the biggest crush on since forever. Meg was out for revenge and she would get it . With the help of Nick Lucas and copious amounts of Alcohol_

_**A/N Don't think this was my best work but ohh welll:) here is the link as promised , She is amazing:) .com/watch?v=IDwbHeR0UYc&ob=av3n - Listen to the chorus especially :) Thank you so much for the story alerts and reviews. xx**_


	5. Arguments by Streetlights

**A/N sorry i havent updated for a while but I ve been veryy busy :) But here you go . This is a bit of a filler chapter but all the air needed to be clear I think:) **

**Don't think its my best work but oh well enjoy:) xx**

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not The Jonas Brothers**

Macy's Mother had had an affair. That's the reason her parents were divorcing. Things hadn't been so good for a while and Macy was sick of the continual arguing but for them to split completely really had a profound effect on her. She hated being in her house nowadays. Her Mom was drinking to get over the pain and her Dad wasn't around much but he had given her some guilt money before he left. So basically no one cared what Macy did . Macy didn't want to be constantly hounding Stella and Stella clearly wanted to spend as much time as possible with Joe. Macy snorted . They so wanted to be together. Therefore Macy started being by herself more often than not. She'd just get in her car and drive. Sometimes she'd go to the bar and sing but Luke from school had told her about this place where she could go and have a dance where they were lax on I.D. So that's what she was going to do tonight. Luke was going to pick her up and they were going to go and dance their troubles away.

The funny thing was , that she wasnt even slipping behind at school. She was doing better. She was detirmined to do it on her own and just depend on herself so she still did all her sports and her homework. It was like Cinderella except when the clock got to 7 it wasnt the pumpkin that changed , it was her. Macy waited by the kerb for Luke. "Seriously what has happened to me ? I used to be so innocent and naive." she thought. She was deep in thought when

Nick's P.O.V

"Macy" I called

She turned round but when she saw it was me her face dropped. Yet she still looked stunning and she certainly didnt look like a 17 year old girl , more like a 20 year old. She was wearing a plain black dress that was short with its back cut out , matching it with some rose lace tights. I took a breathe and walked towards her. We needed to have this conversation. I needed to have this conversation to get everything off my cheast

"Macy I need to talk to you so please just listen. I am so sorry about the other night. I was drunk and annoyed and did I mention I was drunk okay? I was annoyed and Meg was just there at the time. So we started drinking and things just happened , things that I wish I could change. I am so sorry about the things I said about you and your mom. It was wrong of me to use stuff you told me and throw it back in your face. And I heard you sing , Macy you are amazing , I really felt it and If that was about me I'm sorry again for causing you to have to write it"

My apology sounded shit It has to be said. Macy clearly wasn't buying it.

"Macy I'm sorry. I just need you to tell me we'll be ok. Not now but that we will be "

I'd messed that up and rambled my way through my sorry. I needed to leave before I said anything else. I turned sighing when

"No Nick"

Turning around I saw Macy had her face down looking at the floor

"No what? I asked

She looked up staring me straight in the eye

"No I can't tell you things will be ok. I told you that my mom had an affair in confidence. You knew that I was in such a bad place because of that. You knew that Nick. I trusted you with that information and for you to use it against me? And I don't even understand why you did it? What did I do you? And don't worry I wont be your stalker anymore. Because I want nothing to do with you. I used to really like you because we could just be happy together when everything else wasn't. But now I am anything but happy to be near you"

My mouth opened in shock. I didnt know what to say or think and as the moment dragged on the silence was broken by the sound of a car. "Macy" said a voice. Looking in the car I saw Luke Wilson , a boy from the year above with a reputation. "You coming?" Macy didn't even look at me "Yeah" She got in the car and Luke drove off , winking at me as he did. I was alone , left in the darkness. I couldn't tell if it was more confused since we'd had this talk.

When I finally got home, Joe and Stella were sat on the couch watching a film laughing. Well they stopped when I walked in " Where have you been?" Joe asked. "Out" I replied. "Out where?" I turned to face them "I went to see Macy ok ? I apologised and she told me she wanted nothing to do with me and drove off with Luke Wilson" Stella sat up at that "Luke Wilson?" "Yeah" "Nick, have you not heard his reputation?" , "Macy clearly is a big girl and doesn't need looking after"

Stella stared at me " Nick she is hardly herself right now , I just don't want her doing anything she regrets. She's almost getting a reputation to match his the amount of times she's been out this week. She was going out drinking yeah?"

"She certainly looked like it but she doesn't want my help , she told me "

"Nick stop making this about you . Macy isn't Macy right now. And currently she is with a very dubious boy. Does this not make you worried?"

"Of couse I m worried" I spat . Stella shrank back and Joe stood up

"Dude you need to calm down" He said pushing me back

"I'm going to call Macy" Stella said pulling out her cell "Just to check she is ok"

"I'll do it" I said.

"What if she rejects your call"

"Then we'll know she is fine, Its if she picks up we have a problem"

I left the room to let them have a chance to talk about the nights events

Macy's P.O.V

I had never danced so much in my life. I was actually having fun. Luke was being so nice and continually buying me drinks so many that I started to feel drunk. So I went outside the club and walked a little for fresh air and found a little bench next to a tree. Perfect . I felt a vibration in my bag , I got out my phone and saw "Nick Lucas calling" on the screen. Why was he calling? I let it go to answer phone.

"Macy I know you don't want to talk to me but just text Stella and tell her you're ok" He paused then .." The reason I was so annoyed was because I saw you kiss Van Dyke. There it is. So call Stella"

With that he hung up . I sat in silence . My head was so confused. Did that mean me he was jealous? Did that mean he had liked me. See that's why I didnt like thinking about Nick anymore. It made my head hurt. Thats why I now prefered the comany of boys like Luke. I knew what they wanted .

I texted Stella quickly "I'm fine . Don't worry. See you tomorrow x" but then I couldn't decide whether to reply to Nick. "Why is it so complicated" I said outloud and then wrote my reply

"Macyy baby, Where'd you go?" Luke called

"I'll be there now"

"Come on we got to dance"

I pressed send and left for Luke .

Nick P,O.V

One new Message from Macy Misa.

"I never kissed Van Dyke. You were wrong. All of that was for nothing. Don't reply"

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it but like I said not my best work:) But thank you to all my story alerts and reviewers:) xx New Chapter up soon:) Give me you opinion on what you should happen? Can they work back from this? Read and Review you lovely people;) **


	6. The Past is often painful

**A/N I m trying to be a bit more rapid with the updates and maybe I ll have another update tonight if you are lucky ! Bascially I ve been addicted to these songs recently and wanted to use them in the story ahah :) I ll write who they are by at the end:) Thanks for everyone's input and reviews. I think the story only has a couple of chapters left and I can't promise It'll be a happy ending ;) This happens on the same night btw when Nick gets in :) **

That same night Nick was thinking over his confrontation with Macy and looking through some of his sheet music from the last week and realised how the songs that he had written all subconsciously had something to do with Macy.

**Soon we're heading to a place where I'll prove**

**I'm all you want and more**

**You need to let it unfold just like you're told**

_Flashback:_

_Macy and Nick were lying on the banking on one of the school sports fields supposedly working on their biology revising for a test together when really Macy was trying to write some notes and Nick was looking up at the sky . "You are totally going to fail Nick if you don't do some work" laughed Macy. "Work pah - Who needs to work when you're a rockstar?". Macy giggled "Nice big head you got there" Nick smiled replying "You know I'm joking" . Macy bit her lip "But are you really Mr I'm too cool to revise rockstar who gets girls screaming over me cause I am that brilliant. Maybe you are the next Joe? " Nick sat up "Heyy you ! I resent that" he said pushing her. She started to roll down the hill "Nickkkk" She shouted stopping herself "You made me get a grass stain! Let me get you its only fair" Nick held up his hands "It wasn't me" They both stared at eachother for a moment then ... Macy jumped up running towards Nick "I'm going to have to get you back" Nick tried to get away and the pair ran round the field pulling each other down and racing like kids. They finally both lay down in the grass out of breath. "Stella is going to kill us" Nick said. "I know " replied Macy with a slight hint of fear. They both sat up and Nick laughed as he noticed a piece of grass stuck behind Macy's ear. He reached over to grab it and whilst he did , he linked eyes wirh Macy. Wow. What a vivid colour they were. He got the grass and let his hand stroke her cheek. Macy is so pretty he thought to himself and found himself leaning towards her and she leaning towards him when "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'LL GET COVERED IN GRASS STAINS" Macy dipped her head "Damm it" Nick wasn't sure what she was damming . Stella shouting? or the end to the almost kiss?..._

"Well I'll never know what could have happened now " thought Nick. Macy used to be just so fun to be around and he could feel himself always smiling when she was near. In fact the only time she wasn't herself was last week when ...

**Your secret's safe, and no one has to know**

**I'm your getaway, and a little bit more than you can take**

**I can make everything feel so good**

_Flashback: A week or so before the party _

_Nick walked into the courtyard looking for one of his classmates when he noticed Macy sat in the corner, headphones plugged in , looking off into the distance. "Hey Macy, You seen Sam? He has my chem notes". Macy looked up "Sorry did you say something" . Nick paused and really looked Macy in the face. Her eyes were slighlty red and her skins all patchy . Although she looked pretty still , it was obvious she had been crying. " Macy are you ok?" Macy's eyes straightaway started to water. "Yeah I'm fine" She said quickly, getting up and rushing away. Nick stood there for a moment "Shit". He didn't know what to do. Get Stella , Leave her ? but he decided to go after her. She had gone to the schoolcar park but Nick couldn't see her but he could hear little sobs coming from close by . He followed the noise..."Macy" She was sat behind her car , head in her hands. "Oh go away Nick , you shouldn't see me like this" Nick sat down beside her in the dirt. "I can't leave you silly" he said pulling her tiny frame into his arms for a hug. He rested his head on hers "You going to tell me what's wrong?". He felt her shiver beside him "No I can't .. It's too bad" Nick lifted her head so she looked at him "Hey we're friends, I want to help you out" She stared at him and then sniffed "My Mom had an affair. I found out this morning. You are the only person that knows. I haven't even told Stella yet" Her bottom lip started to tremble and Nick resisted the urge to stop it with his finger. "Aw I'm sorry Mace" He said holding her tighter. "I wish there was something I could say to make the pain go away" He felt something drip onto his hands. More tears "Its ok Nick " She felt tiny within his arms and he felt so protective of the girl and just wanted to carry her away and hide her from the world..._

Most people seemed to think that Macy was a childlike girl but they obviously hadn't seen her when she was out thought Nick.

**She said she liked to dance, all by herself, **

**cause she's a party girl, **

**she don't care, for nobody else, **

**she's in her own world. **

_Pratically the whole year was out that night at "Nation". It was a club and the dancefloor was full. Nick was dancing with a group when he noticed Macy and Stella enter the room. His mouth literally dropped. Wow. Macy looked hot. Her hair was cascading down her back in curls. Her little black dress clinging to every curve and her black heels making her tall and elegant.. He saw Joe go over and grab both the girls hands to come and dance. Macy declined and the pair moved fowards. Nick watched her standby herself but then the song changed. He saw Macy's delight and she ran forward to the dance floor to dance "Dance alone? What a strange girl" thought Nick but he carried on watching as she began to curve her body and feel the beat. This was no kids dance as she started to sway her hips and run her hands down her body He found himself gravatating towards her, standing behind her as they both grinded in time to the music. Macy dropped down to the floor and rippled her way up. Nick didnt even think Macy realised who it was behind her. Obviously she knew someone was behind her but who it was she blatently didnt care. She just wanted to dance. She was in her own world , not caring._

"Oh for godness sake" Nick stood up pushing his desk away. "I'm going for a walk" he said to no-one in particular. He grabbed his ipod and his jacked and walked out into the night.

**A/N : So I hope you liked it and the songs I used was **

**Can you keep a secret by The Cab for the first two lyrics**

**Party girl by Mcfly **

_**Read and Review please.:) **_

_**Diolch yn fawr xx**_


	7. No Princes , Just Villains

**A/N You lucky things - Two updates in one night:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers , Just my ideas:)**

Macy's P.O.V

I had been out dancing and forgetting. Forgetting everything with the help of Luke and some alcohol. But now I was walking and remembering. I tried not to but I just couldn't help it. I was so tired that I just wanted everything to stop for a moment. I drank some more out of the bottle and carried on walking. The tears were falling again. They seemed to be my constant companion. I walked sniffling on.

"Macy" Oh great. I knew that voice. I looked up. There he was. Stood on the street corner , lit by the street lamp in his leather jacket. And I know it was childish I really do . But I just turned and started walking the other way staggering slightly as I moved. In a practically a second he was by my side. "Get away" I mumered under my breath and in that moment I realised I was embarssed that he was seeing me like this and that I still really liked him. Oh and I noticed I was really quite drunk. "Get away Nick!" I said more clearly and louder. "I can't leave you like this! Where is Luke?" his fake concern was almost touching. "He is at home . I wanted to walk. Alone" I opened the bottle and had a swig. But suddenly Nick wrenched it from out of my hand and threw it as far as it could go. "What are you doing!" I shouted. Nick turned to look at me and I couldn't even tell what emotion it was on his face . Part rage , Part upset.

"Macy this isn't you! This isn't the girl who rolled with me in the grass, the girl who didn't laugh when I was failing biology , who just sat there and helped me. you're not the girl who came ice skating with me and stella and my brothers and was so amazing and talented that everyone watched in awe. You're not the girl who used to love us as a band so much that you'd faint and you are definatly not the girl who when she played sport made everyone feel alive just by watching you. So where is she Macy . Cause I really want her to come back right now, In fact I need her"

Throughout His eyes flashed. The passion in his voice was intense. It was so heartfelt and he had joined both our hands but as he finished his voice seemed to become smaller. I was overwhelmed. "It just hurts so much" I whimpered and with that I crumpled to a heap on the ground and I heard a voice shout "Macy" but at this point everything had taken a dreamlike quality

Nick's P.O.V

I had never felt so strongly in my life. It just seemed like everything I felt in my heart just burst out in a continous stream of words. She seemed to be blown away as the words blew at her . She took a small breathe "It just hurts so much" and suddenly she was falling "Macy" I reached for her to protect her from the fall and managed to stop her from hitting the floor. Bracing myself I picked her up my hands underneath her arms and knees to carry her bridal style. She felt like a feather. At that moment in time I felt nothing. No pain or anxiety . I was just focused on getting her to safety

So I began to walk. and walk. I found myself walking in the direction of my home. Stella would be there. My parents or Kevin wouldn't be. We came to my street and yet I wasn't tired. Just focusing on getting her to safety. Her dress blew in the wind almost hitting me in the face , hindering my vision. It was there was blood on it "

My blood ran cold.

Using my back I opened the door to the firehouse "Stella!" I shouted "Stella I need your help" The pair popped over their heads over the banister. "Macy!" screamed Stella. Joe thundered down the stairs to help me carry her and between us we got her upstairs onto my bed. "Shouldn't we call her mom?". Stella shook her head "She's not around. Neither is her Dad. He moved out today".

A couple of hours later

Joe's P.O.V

Stella was still in the room watching Macy sleep with Nick. Nick went downstairs for a some water I think so I took the chance to be with Stella.

I went up to my favourite girl in the world. Her face was etched with concentration , worry and lines where the tears had run. "Stella she's going to be ok" Stella closed her eyes "Right now maybe. Physically maybe. But mentally. I'm not so sure Joe" Stella began to shake with tears " I didn't really realise how bad things was. I wasn't with her tonight. I should have gone , should have insisted but I was .."

"You were with me" I finished the sentance cause clearly she couldn't. I held her as tight as I could. "I can't even imagine what Nick is going through right now. He mut be sick with worry" I looked at Stella in the eye. "This would be one of the worse things in the world to see happen to you. So helpless. I just want to protect you so I guess what I'm saying is life is too short and you shouldn't have to face this alone. Stella be with me?" Those blue eyes that I loved so much whelled up with tears "Of course" She whispered.

Nick's P.O.V

I walked in just as they were looking deep into each others eyes "eh hum" I cleared my throat. They sprang apart " Stella you should go to bed honestly I ll watch her". Stella shook her head. "No I couldn't sleep with her like this" Joe spoke up "Stella , Nick will wake you if anything happens. You don't want to be falling asleep when she eventually wakes up" Stella thought for a moment " No. I'm staying here" . "Same" replied Joe. So the three of us sat . Watching and waiting . For our princess to wake even though no princes waited for her here. Only apparently villians.

**A/N So repay my excellent updating and review? by the way diolch yn fawr means thank you in welsh:) Sorry If there are any mistakes but I never check my work. Bad habit I know sorry :) Thank you to Snoupy for the advice and you'll see I did add in about the rip!:) xxx**


	8. The Morning after

Macy's P.O.V

I woke up and the room was literally spinning. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. The room shuddered to a halt and I could take things in more clearly. This wasn't my room. The T-shirt and Boxers I was wearing definatly werent mine. Then I realised. It was Nick's room. I sat up straight in the bed. The boy himself was asleep on the giant couch on the opposite end of the room. I looked at the clock 5:00 AM. It was now Friday. What had happened? I flopped down back on the pillow and images of the night before kept coming in my head . Last Night . The confrontation ""_Macy I'm sorry. I just need you to tell me we'll be ok" _Going out with Luke and dancing, What happened later and then walking home. Seeing Nick and him throwing the bottle _."Macy this isn't you!" "It just hurts so much" _and suddenly the blackness. The flickering images made my head hurt. But I realised I needed to think things through. He was right. This wasn't me. But this wasn't the place to think. I needed to go home. No-one would be there. Silence finally in the storm.

I gathered my clothes from the night previously trying to be as quiet as possible. I stopped to stare at the sleeping boy. His hair was falling into his eyes a little and his face seemed batterered with worry. I felt so bad at that moment pausing only to write a quick note. I had no idea what to say. Thanks? Sorry? In the end I wrote

**Nick, **

**Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye **

**but it was just easier and you were asleep.**

**See you in around**

**M x**

I think I'll regret that kiss but I cant cross it out.. To the point. Walking out of his room , I saw through Joe's and saw Stella and him lying intwined on the bed. They were so cute. But that meant Stella had seen me last night. What had Nick told them? Before I left I left out all the things they would need for Breakfast in a couple of hours.

Nick's P.O.V

I woke up , crick in my neck to an empty room. Wait? An empty room. I stood up causing a little note to flutterdown. Reading it quickly I groaned, She had gone. But then I thought to myself I have nothing really i can do.. I've said I'm sorry. I ve explained why. I told her what I think of what's happening to her now. Yet I still wanted to spend time with her. Even during the bad times just because I wanted to help her back to the good. Also I needed to ask her about the blood. The sick feeling returned to my stomach as my brain turned against me and thought of the worse possibility. I'd never cared so much for someone before I'd never realised it before but I was totally head over heels for her. Well they do say you never know what you've got until it's gone

As I passed Joe's room I had to do a double take. Since when was Joe's hair blonde? What had he done. But then I realised it was Stella Malone who was sleeping in Joe's bed. I could hear a shower running in the background. Guess I'd better leave them alone then

About ten minutes later whilst I was finishing off a bowl of Frosties Joe appeared downstairs. He got a bowl and sat down with me and we ate in silence until "So last night" he ventured "Was different" I replied "You ok man?" he asked. "I'm not really sure". Joe rubbed his hand through his hair akwardly "Well me and Stella are together now. I asked her last night when you went downstairs to call the emergancy helpline. I stopped. Suddenly I felt red rage. "So whilst Macy was lying unconscious in my bed you were thinking about your love life? Good one Joe!" He stared at me. Totally confused at my reaction. "You don't understand Nick" I stood up pushing away the table "Make me understand cause right now I really don't get how you were thinking about that whilst Macy was in bed" Joe stood up also. He began speaking hurryingly

"Nick Macy was lying in the bed and I was thinking about how you must have felt last night watching her so helpless. I just thought what if it was Stella in the bed. And the thought alone nearly killed me. It really did. So I had to tell her there and then how I felt just so she'd know that I cared and that I would do anything in my power to let that never happen to her"

He came over to me " I know you're hurting bro , I really do" and he grabbed me in a hug and held me close and I felt a tear well up in the corner of my eye "I ve made such a mess. I was so angry at her for kissing Van Dyke so I said those things. I didnt mean them . But she told me she didn't even kiss him. I was going to ask her out on a date that night Joe , I really was. and then I went and fucked everything up and now she's hurting Joe she is hurting even more than me. She felt like she didnt have anyone. Stella was with you. Her parents well. and I was the last one she wanted to talk to" I couldnt take it anymore I left the room feeling his eyes on my back. I passed Stella on the stairs "Congrats" I whispered and then left happy folk to their happier times.

_I've started falling apart, I'm not savouring life. Take the pieces and build them skywards._

**A few days past and things returned to normal. Well normal ish. Macy and Nick didn't talk to eachother and where Macy had previously sat in Biology now a girl named Penny sat. Macy, in her new seat could often hear the pair of them laughing and playing about so She doubted she was being missed that much. She just focused on her school work and sports, stopping the midnight drinking. Stella and Joe's relationship went from strength to strength and the pair was never apart but Stella always made sure she had time for her best friend. Although Stella and Joe always had plenty of time to talk about the two poor unfortunate souls but even two mastermind such as themselves couldn't solve the case. Nick wrote music constantly but where previously it would give him a sense of achievement the music only layed out his mistakes in front of him**

Truth be told Nick missed Macy but she was just never around. He had often thought about calling her but the way they had left things made it hard. He still wanted to ask her about the blood and one day he got his chance. He walked about of English Literature and noticed Macy searching though her locker intently. "Where is it?" She said irratbly to herself. "Macy" Nick said , "What" she said and she then whipped her head round and saw who it was "Oh". She stood still unsure how to react cause she was unsure of her feelings at that moment in time. "Hi", "Hi". Wow this is akward thought both of them "So I have something to ask you" She just stood there like a mute. "On that night you stayed you know. There was.. there was blood on you and I just need to know how it got there"

She took a deep breath "I cut my leg. It was an accident" She said plainly. "I don't beilive you" he replied bitterly. "Beilive what you want".Macy said "I don't know what to say" They both stared at each other. "Please I just need you to tell me the truth. I've been torturing myself about what it could be" Her face softened "I hid it from Stella and Joe cause I didn't want to worry them". Macy's head dropped "There's no need to worry. I cut the back on my leg on the barbed wire outside that club I was out in. That's the honest truth. Now I need to go" She tried to push past him as her cheeks turned red. "Wait" He said catching her and pulling her back "Are you going to Nation tomorrow night?" ... "I think so" and with that she sped away.

_Macy was so drunk and so was Luke. They both ended up in the allyway outside the Club. Macy just felt the need to spin and to take in the stars above so she did running around until she was caught by Luke "Little Misa" he laughed. "You got spirit. I like it" He smiled causing her to smile. He had a smile. It reminded her of someone but at this moment in time she couldn't think who. Their eyes both locked on and before she knew it he was kissing her, he was everywhere. She kissed him back and they staggered backwards grabbing at each other . Her hands in his hair , His hands running up and down her back. "Wow maybe you're not such a little girl Misa" he said breathlessly kissing up her neck. "More than you will ever know" They became conjoined again moving backwards until Macy felt a sharp cut on her leg but at the time she ignored it and just kept following her drunken head in an attempt to heal her broken heart..._

**A/N Nearly finished with the story guys sorry:) I m too unorganised to preplan chapters and pre write them before updating so at this moment in time I don't even know what will happen but I'll be sure to tell you when I do ! I'll write a thank you to all my reviewers so if you want to be included you better write me a review doesnt even matter if it's bad. I hope I explained why Stella and Joe didn't see the blood.. So yeah I think there is one chapter left and after that I'll start a new one which might not be as long as this so give me some ideas for some one/two shots. Thanks again for everyone following this story:) **

**This lyrics was from "Machines" by Biffy Clyro:) **

**mlj23 xxxx**


	9. Songs for Lovers

**A/N Sorry guys for making you wait so long so I'd thought I just do this little filler chapter. The end is near ! **

.

There was such a friday feeling in the air. Everyone was practically shaking at the anticipation for tonight. The whole school year needed to have a really good night to blow away the funk of exams and school. It seemed like everyone would be going to Nation to dance the night away. Everyone except Nick Lucas

"You can't not go , This is promising to be the best night out for a while" Joe said whilst sitting down at the Canteen table next to Nick. "Why would you not come?'' ,"I dunno , i just want a night to chill without drama" Joe ripped his bread roll apart and began throwing it at Nick "Don't be a tit. Just come out and I'll find something or someone to take your mind off everything. Even though there should be nothing in your mind. Cause you should have Moooooooveed on" Stella placed her tray down "Mooo what?'. Joe looked up smiling at his girlfriend. "Nothing". Nick made a vomit noise. They were too bloody lovey dovey. It made him want to upchuck. The noise made Joe focus "Nicky here isn't going out tonight even though the whole school is" Joe shook his head " What a loser" Nick threw him a look as a voice spoke up "Stella , Can I talk to you a minute?". Nick didnt even need to turn around to know it was Macy. "Sure" said Stella raising from the table. Joe and Nick exchanged looks "That's why I'm not going" Nick said finally breaking the silence. Joe stared "Nick you can't just never go out just case you see her." Nick closed his eyes "Its not just that, Me, her , alcohol and other people don't mix" Nick stood up to leave and turned , bashing into Macy who had returned to the table. "Oh sorry " He said quietly and left hearing his brother shout "Nick think about it"

Macy's P.O.V

"Think about what" I asked Joe."Whether he is going to tonight or not." , "Why doesn't he want to go". Joe's face seemed to become worried and I knew that he was trying to think of a lie. "Erm he has a song he wants to write". I laughed "You wanna try telling the truth?" Joe flushed and Stella came to his rescue. "Ask him yourself if you want to know so bad". I glared at Stella and she laughed "Just a suggestion". I snorted . Nick and I didn't really talk much nowadays . I'd pretty much forgiven him for everything but we weren't as close as we used to be and hardly ever talked. "Be at yours later?" I asked, She nodded excitedly "I can't beilive you are actually letting me dress you . This is so exciting" I laughed "Breathe Stella , I'm off now I have Lax" I smiled to myself as I walked out the door. Things were better now. Stella and I were closer than ever. My Mom and Dad were staying together and I'd stop with the midnight drinking after that night.." I walked to my guitar after grabbing my music book from my locker. I wasn't going to lax I was going to the club for a practise singing sesh. Turning on the radio I pulled out of the parking lot.

Nick's P.O.V

I was queing up to leave the school grounds in my car when I got cut across. It was Macy who was in a world of her own. I noticed a guitar propped up on her back seat. She was going to that bar again. I found myself following her there for the second time in my life. Once again I pulled up across the road from the club just incase she saw me and walked across into the bar, Even though it was lunch time it was fairly busy so I grabbed a secluded booth ordering a diet cola. Macy was on stage and chatting to the piano player . I heard her say "I ve got a new one Steve" passing him the sheet music. He studied it for a few minutes and I held my breathe in anticipation for her to sing.. But she didnt. She just started packing her stuff again saying "I'll see you tonight then . I can't wait I'm so excited" The man Steve laughed "Me too You will be amazing, Your friends must be so proud." Macy smiled to herself "Nah they don't know yet. They'll find out tonight" She finished packing her stuff and started to leave, waving to the barman and Steve when she saw me. She seemed to think about it before coming over to me. "Seem to make this a regualar meet up" I smiled "I'm always here," She laughed which was one of the most beautiful sounds ever . It glistened like water. "Nick I have a question" , "Shoot" , "Why don't you want to go out tonight?" I had to have a think to myself then too, Truth or ?. "I don't really know , I just didn't want to go and see you and make it be awkward". She looked up through her lashes "Is this awkward?' "Not really, But this is the first time we spoken properly in weeks" We both started making our way out "I guess that's partly my fault" Macy said "I should have made an effort after you helped me that night. But I just didn't want to" I nodded "Fair enough, And now . Do you want to make an effort?' She seemed to think deeply and then said "Come tonight Nick. Enjoy yourself. Have a dance and a drink . You might be surprised . You might have fun" I frowned. She hadn't answered my question. "Mac.." I started but she cut me off "Just come tonight Nick . Promise ?" I nodded. "Sure"

**A/N OOOOOOOOHH what do you think will happen tonight then guys . I m just going to promise lots of drama and hopefully a good finale!**


	10. Monsters come out at night

**A/N Part one of the finale guys . Thanks for following me so far and hopefully i ll have some new stories soon. And sorry guys. Meg returns in this one hehe 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers **

**HOT GOSSIP HOT GOSSIP**

**Nick Lucas of Jonas fame was spotted in a local music bar around his school yesterday having an intense conversation with a beautiful brunette. We don't know what was said but Mr Lucas didn't look happy. Ex Girl-friend? All we know is that this is a strory to watch **

**Nick P,o,v**

"So you're coming now?" asked Joe. "I've already said I am. I replied sarcastically. "I know but I want to know what changed your mind" he said. "Er Well I'd be a bit of a loser sitting here on my own" Joe nodded "I'm going to get Stella" he said pulling his car keys from his pocket. "What and Macy too" Joe shouted as he left through the door. "No. Stella said Macy was going on her own plus me and Stella are going for Ice cream before tonight" and with that he left. It took me two minutes to decide to follow him to the Malone household grabbing my wallet and a jacket as I went to go over my checked shirt

Driving over I went throught the scenarios in my head. Number One: Macy would shut the door in my face when I came to give her a lift. Number two: Macy would get in the car and we'd argue. Number three we'd get in the car and end up in a massive car accident cause we just had no luck when we were togther. Slightly morbid Nick I thought to myself as I pulled into Stella's street. I could see Joe's car leaving at the other end and was about to pull infront of the house when I was beaten to it by a familiar looking car. Luke Wilson. I saw Macy run out from the house locking Stella's house from behnd. She turned and her hair flicked , eyes sparkling. She was beautiful . She ran down the drive into Luke's car and they drove off. I sat there in silence. Of course Macy had moved on. It was silly to think anything would happen after everything. I considered staying home briefly but suddenly I felt such a rage. Why should I stay in when she was clearly having fun. I was going to go. Have fun , Find another girl and get very drunk. Nick Lucas. Destination Off- licence.

**Stella's P.O.V**

Everything was perfect. Joe was the perfect gentlemen. I had the perfect outfit on and everything was pure bliss. Joe was currently driving me to his and we had the windows down on this sunny night and he was singing to me quietly with one hand on the wheel , one in my hand. We pulled up in front of the firehouse. He came and opened the door for me. Perfect. As we walked up to the door hand in hand I could hear laughing. A girl's and a boy's. Well I recognised Nick's laugh. We went in and found Nick and ... Meg on the floor tangled in each other playing twister "Hey" snorted Nick "Hey guys wanna join?" laughed Meg. I wanted to punch the stupid bint.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Seriously what was he doing with that train-wreck of a girl. She was one of the causes of the Macy problems and I'd heard very bad things about her. I didn;t even like Stella bothering with her but Stella said they had been childhood friends. Well Meg didn't seem much of a child now or much of a friend. "Nick Can I have a word?" I spat. He looked up and immediatly fell over crushing Meg. The two of them giggled and I noticed a half drunk bottle of Vodka and some shot glasses lying about. "Nick now!" He got up finally and made his way to the kitchen. Meg leaned over and grabbed the bottles. We went into the kitchen and as soon as the door was closed I pushed Nick "Dude what the hell are you up to?. Meg? Really?". Nick pushed me back "Back off Joe now. I haven't done anything wrong." Stella came in between us "Guys this wont solve anything." Nick looked me in the eye and there was malice in his eyes. "Joe you need to leave me alone . I'm just chilling with Meg. She accepts me . and don't say anythigna bout the drink . You wouldnt normally." Stella spoke up finally in a small voice "But what about Macy?"

Nick stared at her . "Stella Nothing is going to happen. We haven't talked properly in over a month. She hates my guts. I just saw her drive off with Luke . Yeah she's seeing him again. Bet she didn't tell you that. She's not so innocent as you all think. God guys just leave me alone" and with that he left the kitchen. Stella seemed to have shrank and I gave her a hug , kissing the top of her head. "There is nothing we can do" . Stella whispered softly as a reply "But I thought they were better." Obviously not

Nick P.O.V

I sobered up fairly quickly after the chat. Meg was hanging on my arm and already I was begining to regret texting her to come over. We were sat in the car being driven by Joe who was going to leave the car at the Club. The atmosphere was icy but Meg seemed oblivious chatting away. I checked my phone and looked at the message I had sent her this afternoon. I had tried to make it clear that this wasnt because I had feeling for her.

**To: Meg Rabanne**

**Fancy coming over to mine for some pre-drinks?**

**To Nickkky J **

**Oh so you are talking to me now**

**To: Meg Rabanne**

**Who said we needed to talk? Drinks.. Make Van Dyke jealous**

**To: Nickkky J **

**Will we be making Macy jealous?**

**To: Meg Rabanne**

**I don't care.**

I had one message in my saved drafts from my drunken state earlier.

**To: Macy (:**

**Its You. Its always been you. **

I was still intoxicated but not as bad as earlier so I definatly wasnt going to be sending that anytime soon. Meg laughed and I noticed that she had been looking over my shoulder. "Well well well what have we here" I just stayed silent and wanted to get out of the car so I could get away from her. Luckily we were there. Stella , Meg and I got out of the car and joined the queue for entry as Joe went to park the car.

It was dark now and that's when the monsters came out .

**A/N Hheheh this probs is just a bit of a filler chapter but i m just going with the flow. I m starting the next chapter now so maybe you'll have the next part today or tomorrow:) Review please it gives me so much encouragement :) xx**


	11. All that we've fought for

**A/N You lucky things , Daily updates :) I don't own Ellie Goulding or Chase and Status music or Jonas Brothers**

Macy P.O.V

"I feel so sick" I groaned. Simon , one of my musicans grinned. "First night jitters. Ever played in front of a crowd before?" I shook my head "No, but I don't think that's why I'm nervous. Just scared of one person." Simon laughed "Boyfriend is it? Well I wouldnt worry you will do great. Now get ready they are about to introduce you. I was backstage at Nation ready to perform in front of all my friends and the majority of my school and .. Nick. He'd be the only one who'd be able to realise who the songs were about. That's why I was nervous

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. Althought this is normally a dance night , we have something special to show you all before the show starts. One of your own is going to have a little performance here for you all. So put your hands together for .. MISS MACY MISA_

The applause was deafeningly loud as I took the stage

**Nick's P.O.V**

Macy got up on stage and she looked .. breath taking. Her hair fluttered down to her stomach and her cheeks were flushed pink. She was wearing high waisted black denim shorts with a white shirt and bare feet. Bare feet? What an odd child I smiled to myself. My whole body was on edge with excitment, I know what Macy is like when she performs. She'll steal the whole crowds heart. She spoke a few words to her guitarist and then she leaned forward into the mikes "Hi everybody , hows it going?" The whole crowd cheered "Well I'm just going to sing some songs for you all tonight and I hope you like them as much as I do. This one is called Lights and I wrote this about people trying to reach out and help you so here we go" She nodded at her keyboard player who began playing and she closed her eyes and leant into the microphone , breathing deeply

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine It when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

The audience began to clap and sway and cheer and I saw Macy enjoy herself like I did when I was up on stage. It was a strange sensation being in the audience for once. And yet again being around Macy inspired me to play and write music. She bought the song to a close with a final "lights" and the crowd went wild "I only have another song so I hope you enjoy it and come to more of my gigs. This song is called starry eyed and is about when you are at a club and dancing and you feel united and as one" She caught my eye "and it says that I'm willing to start again"

She picked up a guitar as her keyboard player also started playing "Everyone better dance or put your hands in the air for this one. Lets go" and she began to sing her heart out. I instantly felt a pang in my own chest as a response to her.

_Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone_

_Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one_

_Next thing we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Ahhhhh oohh ooooo_

She was struming her guitar with such force and passion and the power of her voice was amazing.

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh_

I just wanted to run on stage and grab her. I restrained myself. Looking around everyone was enjoying it. Macy began dancing around the stage , holding her mike in hand

_So we burst into colors, colors and carousels,_

_Fall head first like paper planes in playground games_

_Next thing we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Ahhhhhhhh_

She repeated the chorus but as she did she took of her guitar and began singing in the most beautiful voice ever , So sweet and tender. caressing the mike and she looked out into the audience and caught my eye. And thats where we stayed as she began pulling her hands up the length of her body.

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

She reached for a pair of drumsticks and chucked a bottle of water over a drum that was placed next to her so that as she began to hit the beat the water flew up in the air creating a magical effect

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body goes_

_WHHOOOOOOAHHHHH _

I was blown away . Utterly. The crowd went wild as Macy bowed , sent kisses to the stage and went backstage. Five minutes later I was stood outside stood there amazed whilst the music began inside . Joe walked up to me. Stella vanished backstage most likely to congratulate Macy. It had gone so well . and I would know. The audience had enjoyed it so much . She had such a talent. "Dude that was amazing" "I know" I said in a small voice. "So Some of those songs had bit about you then?" "It was that obvious hey?" "Kinda Bro. So what you going to do about it. The ball is firmly in your court" "I don't know" Joe punched me softly ."Come on. Do something. Talk to her at least" I nodded and I left him as he gave me a look saying good luck

The music swarmed around me as I walked inside. The dancers seemed to all be couples all perfectly happy, Why couldn't I have that. Why couldn't it be simple. Boy likes girl, Girl likes Boy. There was someone infront of me . Meg. "I think you've been forgiven Nick . Take this chance. She obviously cares about you even though you hurt her. You're lucky" Mascara was running down her face. Clearly she had an arguement with Van Dyke. I gave her a hug "I will do . and Meg if any boy makes you feel this shit then he isn't worth it. Obviously Macy didn't learn that lesson. But you should and you should stay away from Van Dyke . I know all this isn't really you . It was a cry for his attention" For that one blissful moment Meg and I understood each other perfectly and I knew she had got the message. She smiled and walked away as I started looking for Macy

I walked towards the door that led to the backstage area when I noticed Luke walking up towards me. "Hey Lucas" He was obviously smashed whereas I was fairly sober now. "I did something you could never do" What ? I was so confused. He had a look of malice on his face as he leant forward and whispered "I kissed Macy"

I had never felt so angry in my life. It took every iota of strength not to hit him. and I understood what Macy must have felt like when I kissed Meg. "WELL DONE MACY" I heard and both me and Luke looked up to see Macy stood there watching us. I bit my lip. This was a decisive moment. What I did now could change everything. My head hurt and my craving for oblivion via Alcohol returned. Luke walked towards her and held open his arms as he engulfed her into a hug. "Well done babe" That was it. It was my turn for my heart to break.

I turned and walked away...

**A/N dont worry this isnt the last part. I keep thinking it is but then I keep writing and writing. I think there is one more part to their story and maybe an epilogue. Tell me if you'd want an epilogue. Like I said I dont preplan chapters or check them so I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and I dont even know what going to happen next but you guys will be the first to know ! I have a basic idea of what I think will happen . **

**So the two songs Macy sings are Light and Starry eyed by Ellie Goulding. You tube her now ! All the british folk would have heard of her but not necessarly the americans and the other nationalties :) The music playing in the club is End Credits by Chase and Status ft Plan B. I found it so hard to describe what was happening whilst she was singing so tell me if I did ok . Sorry to Snoupy especially for a cliff hanger I know they dont like it :) So review please . The lovely messages that I had for the last chapters was so great (Y) xxx**


	12. Who owns my heart

_**A.N I DONT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS**_

_bones sinking like stones _

_all that we fought for _

_homes, places we've grown _

_all of us are done for._

Nick's P.O.V

I walked towards the exit and everything seemed to be flickering. Everyone says that when you die your life flashes before your eyes right? Well I had flashes so I guess It meant my heart had died. Or what was left of it. I had lost. Luke had won. The end, I could see Joe and Stella starring. Stella had her hand to her mouth. I just kept on walking to get away from the pain or to make the visions in my head stop

_Macy smiling the first day she sat by me in class. Walking away with a smile on my face when she gave me her number. When we worked together on a project on Genetics cause I was failing and she came over for the first time. On the snow day when we went ice skating and we got hot chocolate and she laughed at me when I had a cream moustasche. Watching her dance when we went out. Rolling around together on the field. The almost kiss._

I closed my eyes in an attempt the keep out the visions but they just kept on coming.

_The almost kiss again and again. Her face when Stella called us. Disappointment. The shy smile in the corridor acknowlaging that everything had changed after we had felt that chemistry fizzle between tears on her face when she told me about her Mom and how right it felt to hold her in my arms. Seeing her as she walked in that night. The pain of thinking she had kissed someone else. Looking up and seeing her in the doorway. Her face broken ._

"STOP" I shouted "Stop it now" I think I'm going mad. I reached Joe's car and opened it with the spare key. Grabbing the vodka from my bag. I walked over to a bench. The visions were coming faster and faster as I swigged from the bottle

_The hatred in her eyes in that biology lesson. The pain in her eyes also. Her singing on stage when I followed her the first time."Not now Nick" Us arguing by streetlamps and watching her drive away with HIM. Seeing her by the street corner all alone and drunk. "This isn't you!" and when she fainted. Carrying her home in my arms. Holding her so tight as if to stop the world from hurting her. The blood. Oh the blood. The pain leaving her face as she slept peacefully. When she said my name during her sleep. The lonliness I felt when she left only a note. The silence in school. and then finally seeing her up on stage tonight. She shone like the star I always knew she was. _

I just drank and drank . So fast that I didn't even taste the disgusting aftertaste of the Vodka. I pushed myself off the bench cutting myself on a splinter "Oww" I moaned and looked at where I cut myself on the bench and looked again

**MM 3 NL**

It struck me that this must have been when she sent me the message about Her not kissing Van Dyke. Oh shit . It was all a mess. Such a mess. Right that was it . Back I go. Back to them. I stumbled into the street on which the club lay. Macy was the first person I saw. "Nick where have you been?" She screamed hitting me on the chest.

Macy P.O.V

Nick looked so shocked and confused when I hit him. I had seen his face after Luke came up to me and he had disappeared "Luke I need to find Nick." Luke looked at me increadulously "Macy I thought we were over Nick". I stared at Luke dead in the face. "I ve never been over Nick" and with that I turned and left and tried to find the boy who broke my heart.

Nick's P.O.V

"Where have you been" She repeated. "Around" I slurred. "ok, I ve come to actually talk to you. I walked away from Luke and everything to find you ok. I don't know what it is but I need you to talk to me right now so we can sort this out . Whatever this is" She said bitterly. I realises that I needed to tell her. I needed to tell her how much I loved her. but there was someone behind Macy who made it impossible

"Macy" Luke said as he placed his hand on her shoulder "Come back with me. Come on" and with that he kissed Macy on the cheek.

**A.N i keep saying there is not long left but it just keeps coming! The song at the begining is Dont Panic by Coldplay but Ellie Goulding also does a version Look on you tube:) Heheh thanks for the reviews so appriciative! Hopefully new update tomorrow:) hehe hope you liked the flashbacks:)**


	13. It ends tonight :'

**A/N: FINALLY LAST CHAPTER :) **

**I don't own anything to do with the Jonas Brothers or sexy bitch by Akon**

_NICK P.O.V_

"Get your hands off her" I muttered through clenched teeth "Now" Luke sniggered "What you going to do about it Lucas" and he began pulling Macy away who seemed speechless. He leant forward again this time kissing her on the lips. "Luke get off me" Macy moaned as they moved futher away . but Luke kept going holding her close to him , rubbing his hands up her body. "You heard her. Let her go" Luke laughed and just moved his hand futher down , turning her around so he could kiss her."I don't know why you care so much Nickkyy. She has already given everything up to me if you know what I'm saying" Something within me snapped. BOOM. I punched him. I had never intentionally punched anyone in my life. Yet I just did. Luke fell, nose bleeding and Macy screamed and backed away quickly . Tears began silently falling down her face I leant down to him "You ever touch Macy again and I won't just be punching you" I spat. I then went over to where Macy was in the corner. She was curled up in a ball whimpering. "Don't worry Macy. Its all over . He won't ever touch you again" She looked up at me. Her eyes brimming. "Thank you" I stroked her face, clearing away the tears with my hand. "Nick You're bleeding" I looked at my hand "I can't feel it"

Ten minutes later and my hand was fixed. Me and Macy still hadnt spoken a word. The silence was painful. We walked back into the club and as I started to speak she said "You want to dance?' and I thought to myself. This is what it should have been like that night. Us dancing. and I couldnt think of anything more I wanted to do" She pulled me into the centre of the crowd. We were next to Stella and Joe who smiled at the two of us. They had no idea. Macy reached up and put her hands around my neck as I put mine on her hips and we began to slow dance , staring into each others eyes. I don't even know what the song was at first but then it changed and we recognised the tune immediatly. It was the song that was playing that night when I wanted to go and dance with her. She turned my arms and rested her head on my chest and Macy began swaying and rippling and I put my arms around her. She was where she belonged. In my arms

_"They say she's low down , its just a rumour and I don't beilive it , They say she needs to slow down. The baddest thing around town"_

_"Damm You's a sexy bitch , a sexy bitch"_

**Macy's p.o.v**

An hour later and we hadn't moved our place on the dance floor. Untill "Macy" I heard whispered in my ear, I opened my eyes. The club had started to empty. Nick was pulling me out and we emerged into the dark street. "You wanna walk" he asked. I nodded once shivering in the cold night. He jogged over to Joe to tell him we were walking and as he walked back he was taking his jacket off. I thought about complaining and saying he should keep it but I was too greatful and plus he didn't seem to mind and I was too interested in what he had to say. We began walking in silence untill we got to his. I couldn't stand it no more. "Speak to me Nick. Say something even If its to say you made a mistake"

He took a deep breathe in . "Ok Macy . I know there is something between us. Something powerful and deep. I'm sorry that its taken me see long to tell you this but I really really like you. I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone but me , the thought of me hurting you so deeply , kills me. I just need you to be mine.." but that was as far as he got because I kissed him in order to give my reply. We broke apart "I guess you know what I think then?" Nick smiled and led me into his house "Joe is staying at Stella's. Stay with me" and I just nodded as he led me throught to the back until we were in the kitchen and thats when he turned and kissed me . He jumped me up onto the kitchen cabinet and we both put our arms around each other. I put my legs around him as it became more passionate and seemed like we were almost fighting to kiss each other. He kissed up the side of my neck making me purr like a cat. He then stopped and just looked me in the eye "That's what should have happened all the weeks ago" He seemed almost hurt. "Nick I forgive you . I totally and completly forgive you" He smiled sadly

"I take it back , I don't really like you . I love you"

and we walked into his garden and sat under the stars hand in hand. together in a bubble. And for one of the first times in my life. It felt like someone cared.

**A/N: So its finished! I dont think i ll do an epilogue unless there is a demand for one because I think there is no more to tell :) Everyone happy that they are together. Just want to say thanks for all the story alerts ect ect this was my first story and thanks for inspiring me ! I already have a new story ready to be uploaded! So go and have a look at that ! Thanks especially to snoupy for reviewing everytime! :)xx**


End file.
